


Sagan Af Tónum

by Magilicous



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: And during a downtime session of DND, Or at least started there, The realization that Titania was a tome unit was in real time while writing it, There's gonna be little groups don't worry, This was made in the middle of Book 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magilicous/pseuds/Magilicous
Summary: In the Askr castle, a book is found leading to an unexplored place in the multiverse.





	1. The Place That Should Not Be

[H]"Morning, dear!" Mom calls from somewhere down the hall.

[S]"Hi, mom! So, what's the plans for today?"

[H]"Alfonse and Anna are planning some runs with a few heroes. But there's been some complaints about something in the library. Something about a strange book?"

[S]"Oh! I can help with that!" I head down to the library to find a couple of people there already; Tanith and Camilla are already there, arguing about something.

[C]"Come on, can't be that hard."

[T]"Have you ever actually  _moved_ in a gown? It's extremely painful."

[C]"I've worn many a dress, I know how to move in them. Maybe we can get together and-"

[T]"I can't. I have to serve."

[C]" _All_ the time? Even my retainers have their own lives."

[T]"But-"

[S]"Hey guys! What's the trouble here?"

"Oh," Tanith sighs a bit, gaining back her composure, "There was a certain book that was bothering the princess due to it's," using two fingers for quotes, "'unusually dark presence' and I came to take care of it, when-"

"When she found me simply reading the thing and made a little hissy fit of the whole thing. I don't see the problem with it, it's just a book about some old lost area in Askr or something along those lines. We ended up arguing a bit and somehow it led to the dress talk right before you got here."

She hands me the book. It's black, bound in leather, and oozing a slight bit of purple fog from the pages. Opening it causes a spew of purple fog to shoot from the book, creating an awful stench similar to rotten flesh and a corpse flower. Inside the book is writing of unknown language, but it hurts just looking at it. I quickly close the book and hand it back to Camilla.

"Thanks, but uh," I cough from the fumes, "maybe it'll be better in your hands?" Mom tries to read it for herself, only to end in a same coughing fit from its aura.

"What in Hel is inside that book?!" Tears are coming from her eyes, burning red like the fog had stung them.

"Calm down, it's just a book. Here, I'll read it for you." She opens back up the book, flicking the pages. She reads from the book, but the sounds she creates are harsh. Trilling, gurgling, shrieks, whispers, strange inflections, and odd body movements which could possibly break something in a rapid succession. Do we have to call a bishop? She suddenly stops, closing the book harshly. "You got all that?"

[T]"What in the Goddess' name just happened to your body?!"

[C]"Well, I thought being near the princess allowed you to  _learn_ a bit of other languages. Or were language courses only in Nohr? I'm sure the royal family here got it, didn't you?"

[S]"Not in the slightest."

[C]" _sigh_ Okay, basically it's about a locked up and hidden area of the world of Zenith. It needs something powerful to open the lock, and nobody knows what's inside it."

[H]"We can send some of our heroes to explore it if needed."

"Oh, we can go to, right?" I look at Mom, with large, pleading eyes and a soft smile. She shakes her head and agrees. "Yes! Lemme go and get some others!"

~~~

Everyone is packed near the presumed door, or at least what we think is the door. Camilla claps to get our attention.

"Alright, everyone, we're ready to go through. Naga, if you please." Naga steps up to the door. She energizes herself with her stone, causing a swirl of power to swoop the room. After the swirls disappear, she take a step back, the runs and punches the door. It cracks right open, sucking her and the eleven of us right in. I try to cling onto someone, but I can't grasp anything in the air. I can't tell where sky and ground meet, it all looks like abstract shapes, something you only see in a dream. I seem to fly for what feels like hours on end, alone, in a sky full of shattering stars and a ground full of what seems like mountains. It'd be wonderful if I wasn't purely frightened and confused with whatever this world i- _ **CRASH**_


	2. Tapeworm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get separated in groups due to the door, and they start to explore.

I wake up. It's dark and sort of moist. Hard, also. I can't see much. Only light is from the hole I crashed from. There's another here. A woman, light green and softly glowing. She's just, lying there. A wall to my left. The right seems endless yet pitch black. The place is still, silent.

"Oh, where did I fall this time?" The woman speaks. She slowly gets up, and looks to me. Her green eyes stare deep into my soul. It searches for something within. "Oh, you're Mareeta, right? It takes a bit to know everyone. There's got to be like, hundreds of heroes here."

"Who are you?" I grab my sword. My sword...

"Hm? Oh, my name's Naga. I don't think we ever met physically but I think there's still a few descendants as far as I know." She floats to me. I swing to her neck. The sword shatters into bits. "Sorry about that. I can try to fix it if you want."

"How?!"

"I have hard skin. I'm more or less a goddess, after all." She starts to pick up the bits. "You want a temporary replacement while I try to fix this?" She grabs a tooth from her mouth. She pulls it out. The tooth is long and sharp. She attaches the tooth onto my hilt. "Go on, see if it works." I grab the sword. The hilt burns from the new sword. I scream and throw the sword. It hits the end wall. The cave screams. "That's uh, that's not a good sign. Both of those signs." She grabs the sword and I. We fly out of the cave. The cave extends out to the horizon. The cave's end is coned.

I look at my hand. It burns. A wound opens on my hand. It burns past the glove. The blood is deep purple. I use my scarf as a bandage. It burns through that too. I fall onto my knees.

"A-Are you alright?" She grabs onto me. "I didn't mean to cause you any harm. I would try to cover the wound but I feel it would just cause worse pain. We have Titania, right? We can get her to help us. She brought her staff for occasions like this. Too bad we don't know where her - or anyone else, for that matter - is." She looks to the horizon. The sky is a purple-red. Islands float in the air. A tree can be seen. The bark is deep purple. The leaves are a stark white. Black glowing specks surround it. A land of deep red dirt lays ahead. "Maybe there's a town, somewhere between here and that tree. It can't be that far, can it?" She grabs onto me. We slide down the cave to the ground. The land is dry and dusty. There's structures ahead. "O-Oh." She stands still. "I just realized. Her staff is a  _tome._ She can't heal. We forgot to bring a healer with us."

"What do we do now?"

"Pray the next town has one." She starts to fly. Her speed is fast. It causes dust to fly with her. I look back at the cave. It starts to move away. I can start to see its face. It has a large under-bite. The teeth are stained and sharp. The eyes are black pools. The skin is a fleshy red-purple. It crawls on the ground. I start to get tired. I think it's from the wound...


	3. Searching With Her Good Eye Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henriette lands on an island.

Ow, my head... I must've hit the ground really hard. Hopefully no one else is injured, or worse, dead. I start to get up from the ground, but fall back down in pain. I think I have something broken or fractured. Looking up, the sky is a strange sort of burgundy, with goldenrod clouds. The sky is littered with rocks and land-forms; from the edge I'm looking from it seems I'm on one too.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I can't see who's calling. I can sort of see a house. Maybe they're in there, or hopefully somewhere close. I start crawling to the house, the rocky terrain hurting my already bruised body.

"I think I hear someone. Wait right here." Another starts to get come towards me. Please be benevolent... "You there! Show yourself." Cold steel draws, with a thrust close to my head. I slowly lift my head, barely able to hold it up and stare at, Tanith? Her anger transforms into surprise and worry. "Henriette? You're alive!" Her lance is sheathed, grabbing me up from the ground. "Here, just, hang onto me. She'll help with this."

Inside the house are a couple of torn cloths, a scratched but still whole window, and some mattresses. In the middle is Deirdre, sitting still, with a slightly glassy look in her eyes. She's wrapped by sheets and bandages, with some blood seeping through. A tiny, scratchy drawing of presumably Sigurd lies next to her.

"Oh, welco-ah! I-I'm sorry, uh..."

"Yes, it looks dire, but nothing you can't be able to fix." She tosses me onto one of the stray mattresses. "Are your wounds doing any better, Deirdre?"

"They've been doing fine, more or less. Was there anyone with her?"

"No, just her. If we're the only ones left, I dunno what to do... no, don't think like that. Start healing her, I'll make something to drink." She walks away. Deirdre gets up towards me, holding up my chin, looking into my eyes. Her faces scrunches in pain and shock, but half-composes back while she grabs her staff. Stamping the staff onto the ground, she releases a wave of light, sweeping over the room. My wounds start to heal, bones shifting back, bleeding slowing down.

"Healing can't do all the work at once, sadly, but it can help stabilize." She grabs the little Sigurd and hands it to me. It's made in crayon, and seems to have been crumpled up beforehand. She starts to shove some bandages and cloth to my wounds. "Did you see or do anything before landing here?"

"No, just crashed here. I, don't know how long I was out. If Tanith is right, and everyone else is gone, Sharena-"

"Don't worry, we don't know anything yet. We're too early to give up now." She moves her cloth-covered hand to-

"Wait! Sorry, just didn't expect my eye, you know?"

"You still have an eye under there?"

"...What?"

"Your eye. Is it not gone?" That can't be right, can it? The healing would have at least stabilized it, wouldn't it? I move my hand up to my face, and...

No.

No!

"No!" She shoves the cloth straight where my left eye used to be. "Ow!"

"Sit still. It'll hurt more if you move."

"Where's my eye?!"

"I don't know! If you still had it, it would have healed at least somewhat, but it's, well, it's just not there. I can't really heal what's not there."

"Augh..."

"Yeah, it sucks, but at least you still have  _an_ eye."

"Would you like some tea, milady?" Tanith comes in with a tray, a kettle and some cups. "Green, hot." She pours the tea, almost overflowing each cup.

"Thank you." I take a sip and almost choke from the heat. She must've left it on the fire too long. I set the cup down, coughing out a shriveled leaf.

"It's lovely." Deirdre drinks a good chunk of hers.

"Do we have a way of traveling off of this floating island? Is this an island? Oh, Tanith, you have your Pegasus, don't you?"

"Tvtsvn? She's still healing a bit, about half a day's worth more. There's still being shaken from the impact, as well. Best to rest, especially in your condition."

"But the team-"

"You can't save a team with a tattered body like that, milady. Even someone trained in battle like me would have huge difficulty helping others."

"I guess, but it just feels wrong to-"

"We'll reach with them soon, milady. Please, just rest for now."

"... _sigh_ Fine, I'll rest."


End file.
